


New Year Treasure Hunt

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: Summary: The one about getting a better prize than a ticket to the hottest New Years Eve party in town.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	New Year Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collab. Just cross posting now!

“This has to be a mistake,” you declared as you stood outside the balcony with your phone in hand and the other scratching your head in confusion. “The hottest party in town cannot be here in Jackson’s apartment.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Jaebeom chuckled. “You know what he’s like.”

Rolling your eyes, you sat down on one of Jackson’s outdoor couches. “That’s not what I meant. I just don’t think that this is the party that this treasure hunt is referring to because if this was Jackson’s clever way of inviting everyone, you would’ve gotten a text too.”

Jaebeom smiled before joining you on the couch. You were always smarter than he gave you credit for and you proved it to him yet again. “What about we go over the clues again?” he suggested. “Just to make sure.”

With a grateful smile, you unlocked your phone and scooted closer to him. The places that the clues led you both to seemed oddly familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on why that was. With every clue, you were more desperate to find out about the significance of it all instead of the prospect of being invited to the hottest party in town — even though that was the reason why you were doing this treasure hunt in the first place. It confused you to hell but you were going to figure this out, one way or another. 

“What was the first clue?” Jaebeom asked.

“The familiar looking cafe.”

“Why does it look familiar?”

You thought hard for a while before replying, “…because it’s near our old campus.”

“Is that the only reason?”

Throwing him a puzzled look, he chuckled before nudging you with his shoulder. Jaebeom asked you to think harder and you closed your eyes, imagining the cafe in your mind. Images flashed through your mind. The overhead menu. Books. A booth. Lastly, an image of Jaebeom smiling.

“Why does it remind me of you?” 

Jaebeom smiled, “that’s where we met.”

With a gasp, the memory of meeting Jaebeom flooded into your mind as clear as day. That day was one of the busiest for the cafe, filled to the brim with students cramming for their finals and other regular customers. You’d woken up late, carrying a devastated face along with your iced caramel latte as you tried to search for an empty table, only to find none. The only free space available was across from this guy with a laptop and a tower of books that filled the table.

“You shared your table with me that day,” you reminisced with a smile and he nodded. “The library was packed, too. So if you hadn’t, I would’ve ended up back at my dorm getting no study done.”

“I was hesitant at first, especially when you asked me to move my books,” Jaebeom laughed heartily, his eyes turning into crescents that you loved the most. “But, you seemed like a lovely girl so I couldn’t find it in me to say no.”

“You thought I was lovely?” you teased.

“Desperate too—_ow_!”

“Let’s move on to the second clue, shall we?” you asked but didn’t bother waiting for a reply as Jaebeom feigned the pain in his arm where you punched him. “It’s a familiar looking park bench.”

“Why does it seem familiar?”

“It looked like one of the benches that were near my dorm,” you answered hesitantly.

“That’s because it is,” Jaebeom confirmed. “You just didn’t realise it because it was dark and you were too engrossed in your little hunt.”

With furrowed brows, you sat back on the couch and thought about what he’d said. Even if it was a bench near your dorms, why would that particular one be so familiar to you? A gust of wind brushed passed, blowing your hair in all sorts of directions followed by a realisation that hit you like a tonne of bricks.

“Do you remember now?” Jaebeom asked as he recognised that look on your face.

“I had been really upset that day,” you recounted as you looked into the distance. “You found me sitting on the bench and you knew straight away that something was wrong. But you didn’t push me to tell you what it was. You didn’t judge me nor stop me when I started sobbing uncontrollably and you didn’t tell me lies by saying that everything was going to be okay. You just sat there and let me be — letting me know that you were there for me. That was all I ever needed at that time.”

“You told me that day, that I was your—”

“My best friend,” you finished for him with a smile. “I remember. It wasn’t a lie. I am forever grateful to you for that day.” 

Jaebeom grabbed your hand, placing it on his lap as he rubbed soothing circles behind it to calm you. “Shall we look at the third clue?”

Nodding, you pulled out your phone and scrolled for the third clue. It wasn’t surprising that it was another familiar place. The library. You were one step ahead of him this time, finally figuring out some sort of pattern.

“We had our first fight at the library,” you recalled with a laugh. “Over something so trivial. Do you remember?”

“It’s not like I could forget,” Jaebeom smiled wistfully. “It was our first fight after years of friendship.”

“All because Jinyoung was about to ask me out.”

Jaebeom sighed, “yeah, all because of that.”

It was your turn to grab his hand this time to reassure him, though you didn’t quite understand why you felt that you needed to do that. “You know, I wouldn’t have agreed to date him right?” you told him honestly. “I didn’t see him in that light. Besides, I know he’s been in love with someone else for the longest time, I don’t even know why he asked me out.”

_I know why_, Jaebeom muttered under his breath but you heard him.

“You know why he did it?”

“I…” Jaebeom’s eyes widened in surprise before he came up with an excuse, albeit not a good one. “Oh, look at the time. Let’s go over the fourth clue.”

With narrowed eyes, you hesitantly agreed, wanting to figure out the treasure hunt. Making a mental note to yourself, you would make sure to ask him about it later on. “Well, we all know why the fourth clue is so familiar. It’s BamBam’s house.”

Jaebeom nodded in confirmation and urged you to try and figure out why Bam’s house was a clue. You thought long and hard about it and concluded that all the other clues had Jaebeom as a common factor. You met at the cafe, made him your best friend on the bench and fought with him at the library.

_What was so special about Bam’s house?_

Sighing, you tried to think back to all the times you had spent there with Jaebeom, only to come up with nothing that could tell you why it was a clue. Sure, you’d watched movies there. You’d also played games there. You’d had multiple parties there — including the awesome Christmas Party where you and Jaebeom kissed—

_OH SHIT WE KISSED!!!! UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!!! HOW DID I— wait a minute!_

“All of the clues lead to you,” you declared to Jaebeom in bewilderment, your mind going into overdrive. “Did you orchestrate this?”

“I did,” Jaebeom replied confidently.

“The text messages? The clues? The hunt?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jaebeom sighed, taking a deep breath as he prepared to explain it to you. “See, it’s all because of our kiss,” he chuckled wistfully. “I was content with being _in love with you_ behind the shadows — without you knowing. I had no intentions of ever confessing to you because I truly believed that you didn’t have feelings for me.”

“Then we kissed,” you laughed bashfully. “Did you realise my feelings for you then?”

“I did,” Jaebeom answered, his heart thundered loudly in his chest that he was sure that you could hear him. “But I had to make sure. That’s how this came about.”

“I’m starting to realise that,” you smiled. “Though I’m a little perplexed about Jackson’s party being the last clue.”

“Well for starters, Jackson would’ve killed us if we didn’t make it to his party,” Jaebeom explained and you laughed with him, knowing it was the truth. “Also, you were so hellbent on getting a kiss at a New Years Eve party, so I had to make sure that we ended up here and that you ended up with me. Most kisses at a New Years party are a sign of a new beginning and I wanted that beginning for us.”

“I was actually saying that on purpose you know — the whole getting a kiss thing — so that you would take a hint. I guess it worked.”

“Hm. I guess it did.”

You weren’t sure when it happened but Jaebeom had leaned in close, face inches from yours. So close that you could see the tiny hairs on his face, his minty breath fanning your face. Your hands were on his chest fisting his shirt while his weaved themselves into your hair. Closing your eyes, your tongue darted out to wet your lips in anticipation of his kiss — waiting for his lips to meet yours.

But he didn’t kiss you… at least not where you wanted. His lips landed on the tip of your nose, your cheeks, your eyelids and your forehead. Drifting south, his lips caressed your jaw, all the way to the back of your ear.

“Im Jaebeom, did you go through all the trouble of this treasure hunt just to tease me?” 

You could feel him smirk as he moved on to Eskimo kisses.

“I swear, I will find someone else to kiss if you—”

Having none of that, Jaebeom’s lips finally met yours, soft and hesitant, testing the waters. You didn’t understand why he bothered, especially when the kiss you’d already shared was far more heated. Knowing Jaebeom, it was because he considered this to be your first_ real_ kiss.

But, you were done with waiting.

Using his shirt, you pulled him closer to you deepening the kiss. He responded with the same fervour, his hands moving to your hips, anchoring you to him. You took this opportunity to maneuver yourself to straddle him. 

Breathless, you pulled away, resting your head on his shoulders. “This is the best prize ever,” you said between chaste kisses. “Happy New Years, Jaebeom.”

“So worth it,” Jaebeom replied as he kissed back. “Happy New Years, babe.”

Neither of them could wait for what the future would bring.


End file.
